eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3921 (29 December 2009)
Synopsis DCI Marsden addresses a group of journalists outside the Vic as she appeals for anyone with any information about the murder to come forward. Zainab is flustered about the Mehndi (a pre-wedding ceremony) takingplace that evening so Syed helps her arrange things. At the Masala unit, Syed explains the situation between himself and Christian to Lucy and she expresses her anger at Syed’s behaviour. Jane enters and tells Lucy that although the situation is not ideal they need to keep it quiet in order to maintain a healthy working relationship with the Masood family. Syed bumps into an upset Amira, who, when probed, confides that her father cannot be prosecuted for his crimes as his solicitor found a loophole in the legal system. He is therefore to be set free. Syed is pleased, realising Qadim can be present at the wedding. Amira confesses he did not give the wedding his blessing and explains her worries about her father asking for his money back. Later, the Masood house is full of guests dressed in colourful attire. Bushra enters with her girls plus cousin Afia and the two families joyfully catch up. Soon after, with everyone in high spirits, a procession forms to follow the drummers to the club house. Once there residents of the square join the procession. Masood greets guests before Amira arrives, looking beautiful. As Tamwar takes her arm and walks her past the guests, Amira beams. Afterwards, Jane approaches the stage to feed Amira and Syed metai. Amira asks after Christian but Jane says that he’s in Barcelona. Tamwar chats to Zulekha but she is not keen to stick around. Cousin Afia laughs at him. Masood introduces the dancers and the crowd roar in appreciation. Syed joins the dancers, does some astonishing moves, and Amira cheers, proud of her husband. As the dance ends, Syed encourages a dance competition between the men and the women. Tamwar dances in front of Zulekha to impress her but she laughs in his face… before writing her mobile number on his hand. Syed and Amira are impressing guests with their moves when the music cuts out and Amira’s father, Qadim appears. At Patrick’s house, Libby says she would be lost without Darren and is delighted when Darren agrees for them to plan a holiday together. However, will Libby’s world come crashing down around her when she discovers what Darren has been up to this year? Meanwhile, Ricky answers the phone to Todd and much to Whitney’s horror he invites Todd to the engagement party. Credits Main cast *Linda Henry as Shirley *Cheryl Fergison as Heather *Steve McFadden as Phil *Preeya Kalidas as Amira *Marc Elliott as Syed *Nina Wadia as Zainab *Nitin Ganatra as Masood *Himesh Patel as Tamwar *Laurie Brett as Jane *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Thomas Law as Peter *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Neil McDermott as Ryan *Shona McGarty as Whitney *Sid Owen as Ricky *Maisie Smith as Tiffany *James Forde as Peter *Charlie G. Hawkins as Darren *Belinda Owusa as Libby *Josie Lawrence as Manda *Cliff Parisi as Minty *Tiana Benjamin as Chelsea *Diane Parish as Denise *Charlie Jones as Ben *Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden *Pooja Ghai as Bushra *Lisa Shah as Zulekha *Meryl Fernandes as Afia *Ramon Tikaram as Quadim Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes